


The Minions Strike Again

by TheBritishGovernment



Series: 00Q Drabbles [3]
Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishGovernment/pseuds/TheBritishGovernment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The minions decide to take the initiative when it comes to Bond and Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Minions Strike Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheExplodingPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExplodingPen/gifts).



Q only slept every couple of days. It was really quite annoying to those who cared about him, Bond especially. Not because Bond cared about him more than everyone else… well, he wasn’t really sure why. Moneypenny laughed at him every time he tore Q from his office, fed him, and drove him home.

Q didn’t seem to understand exactly what it meant that Bond did these things, not that Bond did either. That didn’t mean that escaped the attention of the minions (as they had named themselves, thank you very much). That meant they started interfering, of course. 

It started simply enough. At first they just refused to take the comms if it was Bond (said he drove them crazy, which wasn’t exactly a lie). Then they started telling Bond when Q hadn’t slept or eaten, then giving restaurant suggestions, just in case. Then it started edging on ridiculous; they started setting up dates that both men were oblivious.

So they came up with a plan. When Bond went to receive his gun and radio they locked Q’s office door, and started blasting “I’m Only Me When I’m With You” by Taylor Swift. Q and Bond turned and looked through the glass wall at the minions who were all standing smiling, or grinning madly.

“I think they might be trying to tell us something,” Q laughed.

“I think you might be right.” Bond laughed, looking back at Q with a small smile. “Dinner?”

“Do I get a kiss at the end?” Q asked with a smirk. 

“Only if you’re nice.”  



End file.
